


太阳之下

by 坑唧 (sxl_0612)



Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Other Character Tags to be Added - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxl_0612/pseuds/%E5%9D%91%E5%94%A7
Summary: （完稿日期：2018.8.20）本文的主角是噬神者（GE）的默认主角神薙裕和噬神者2（GE2）的默认主角神威広，剧情向。因为这种默认的自捏我都是当做半原创角色在写，估计肯定OOC（反正只是写了自己开心的）。正篇主要是亲情向的裕/広，和一点友情向的索玛/裕（番外有一脚油门踩到底的広x裕，到时候再单发【），该避雷的请注意避雷。有关于裕和広的过去捏造，也有对游戏里各种设定的我流解释。另外写的时候很久没玩游戏了，也全程没翻资料，所以肯定bug一堆但是我也懒得改了【你，请大家看到bug就睁一只眼闭一只眼吧。时间线在2RB结束之后，角色基本都在但是不一定都会写到（反正除了裕和広别人就算出来也就是打个酱油）。因为没玩过官方中文版，名字啥的全是我流翻译。Ps：一写正剧就变流水账我也很无奈啊！【
Relationships: Soma Schicksal&Yuu Kannagi, Yuu Kannagi&Hiro Kamui
Kudos: 1





	1. 00

“对不起，我大概无法遵守我们之间的约定了。但是，你要好好活下去。就算把这一切都忘掉也没关系，只要你能开心、快乐地活下去就好。”  
这是那个人告诉他的，那个一直保护着他的人告诉他的。  
所以，他选择闭上眼睛，忘记了一切。


	2. 01

“差不多快到了吧？”  
直升机运行的轰鸣声中，只能勉强辨清耳机中传来的熟悉的声音。可尽管只是这听得不甚真切的低沉声音，也让他感到无比怀念。  
“嗯，已经能远远看见支部的影子了。”  
他走到驾驶座旁，也算是老熟人的驾驶员便回过头咧嘴一笑，对他比了个大拇指。于是他也露齿而笑，然后眺望着远处还只是一片黑影的极东支部。  
“等你回来可有你忙的。浩太已经给你张罗了一场……他本人说是‘极为盛大’的欢迎会了。”  
“啊哈哈……他有这心意我就很开心了。”  
听着他有些干涩的笑声，耳机那一头的索玛也忍不住笑出了声。  
“反正你这两天肯定是闲不下来了……还有很多新面孔等着要见识见识‘极东的英雄’呢。”  
“所以说不要那么叫我……”他有些不好意思地叹了口气，“不过，新面孔吗……”  
“浩太的第一部队的新人你应该见过了。其他的……BLOOD队现在也彻底成为极东的一部分了啊。”  
“BLOOD……”  
那一瞬间，他想起了在资料里见到的那个名字。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么，快到了。我先挂了……咦？”  
就在他发出略带疑问的声音的同时，耳机另一边的极东支部里也响起了清晰的警报声。  
“紧急支援请求！紧急支援请求！赎罪之街附近突然出现大量荒神反应，正在该地区执行任务的两名神机使的道具已用尽，请附近的神机使立刻赶往该地区进行支援！”  
“啧，偏偏在这时候……”  
索玛一咋舌，看来是打算亲自前去支援。  
“不必了，索玛，我已经看到了。”  
“啊？等……喂你等一下！”  
他毫不犹豫地拿出神机，打开了直升机的舱门，俯视下方已经有一阵子没见的荒废街道。由于直升机在他的指示下稍微降低了高度，已经能够看到两个小黑点一样的人正在与刚出现的大型荒神缠斗，远方还有几只正向着这个地区跑来的不详的影子。  
“抱歉，我要切断通话了，待会见。”  
“都说让你等一下……喂，裕！”  
可是裕已经把耳机扔回给驾驶员，稍一估量高度，便用力跃出机舱。


	3. 02

本已结束了今天的任务，正准备返回极东支部的広，却突然收到大量荒神正在向此地集中的警报，忍不住立刻看向不远处刚刚抽取出荒神核心的队友。  
“队……朱利乌斯！”  
对方听到他的声音，露出了一个平和的笑容。  
“现在BLOOD的队长已经是你了，広。”  
“呜……抱歉。”  
虽然从朱利乌斯手中接过队长一职的时间也不短了，可有时遇到紧急情况，又是只有他们俩在场，広还是会不小心就叫错。  
“朱利乌斯，你的回复药是不是用光了。”  
“很遗憾，确实如此。”  
调整回心态，広检查起自己的随身物品，本想着要是有多余的药品道具两个人就分一下，没想到他自己的也见了底。  
“没办法，只能小心行事了。”眼看着新的荒神已经昂首阔步走进赎罪之街，広也只能重新架好神机，进入战斗模式，“在支部的增援赶到之前，说什么也要把它们挡在这！”

不过支援来的比他们预想的要快很多，甚至是来自他们根本没想过的方向。  
那时広刚刚硬生生接下一只巴裘拉的攻击，正打算与它拉开距离，没想到身后又突然窜出一只蚩尤。  
“広！”  
那一瞬间，広感觉自己周围的时间仿佛都冻结了，只能眼睁睁看着蚩尤高举双臂对自己挥下，甚至连闭上眼都做不到，耳中仿佛还听到远处朱利乌斯惊慌的喊声。  
可就在这时，一道光突然从天而降。  
不，那是仿佛一道光的人影。只见那不知从何处出现的神机使一刀正好劈在蚩尤头顶，以此缓冲下落的势头后，他一脚蹬在被几乎被砸进地里的蚩尤身上，一个翻身便跃在空中。等到体势重新面向蚩尤，他手中的神机已然切换为枪形态，几发子弹纷纷精准地打在蚩尤身上，竟没有一发落空或是误伤就在附近的広。  
蚩尤慢了半拍才发出一声惨叫，可那已是它生命中最后一声，没等那个神机使完全落地，蚩尤已经彻底倒下。  
“核心就拜托你了！”  
“啊，是！”  
那人短短丢下一句，立刻又转身冲向另一只荒神。听到这句话，広才慌张地应了一声，对着还没消散的蚩尤展开了神机的捕食形态。  
“広！你没事吧！”  
这时，朱利乌斯也干掉了刚才那只巴裘拉赶了过来。  
“我没事！多亏那位……”  
広和朱利乌斯一起看了过去，空地上却已经没了那个神机使的影子。大概是追着荒神跑到别的区域去了吧。  
“总、总之，我们也追上去吧！”  
“好……”  
他们调整了一下呼吸，正准备离开，身后却响起了另一个熟悉的声音。  
“広！朱利乌斯！”  
広一回头，便看到脸色不太好看的浩太和索玛一起跑了过来。  
“我们是来支援的！不好意思来晚了。”  
“支援？”広歪了歪头，和朱利乌斯对视一眼，“那……刚才那个人是……？”  
“那家伙跑哪去了！”  
索玛突然恶狠狠地开口。他一脸凶相，让広觉得那人是不是欠了索玛不少钱。  
“他……应该是往那个方向去了……”  
迫于索玛的压力，広有些害怕地回答。  
“除了逃向圣堂的两只，其他荒神应该都处理干净了。那一位应该是追着逃走的荒神往圣堂去了。”  
朱利乌斯倒是异常平淡地做出了说明。  
“可恶，我们也过去！”  
索玛二话不说就迈开了步子，浩太一边对不明就里的BLOOD两人摆着抱歉的动作，一边劝着索玛。  
“索玛，你先冷静点。他又不是小孩子了，几只荒神对他来说算不了什么啦。”

一走进破败的圣堂，他们就看见了那个神机使。他看来也是刚刚砍翻了最后两只荒神，正把长剑型的神机支在地上稍稍喘口气。阳光透过支离破碎的彩窗照在他的身上，给他挺拔的背影镶上了一道金边。  
広这才有机会仔细看看那人的样子，虽然现在他正背对着几人，広只能看到那一头耀眼的金发和一袭白色制服包裹下的高挑身材。不知为何，広觉得那理应是第一次见的身影竟然有点熟悉的感觉。  
“你这混账家伙！”  
没等広细想，索玛已经骂骂咧咧地走了上去。  
听到索玛的声音，那人带着一脸灿烂的笑容回过了头来……结果让在场的其他四人都僵在了原地。  
片刻后，浩太第一个爆笑出声：“哈哈哈！你、你这张脸是怎么回事啦哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“哎？”  
那个有着一双碧蓝眼睛，长相比想象中秀气了很多的青年愣了一下，抬手擦了擦脸。  
“呜啊！好多血！”  
不管是多么身经百战的神机使，看到眼前出现一个溅了一身一脸血还对自己露出满面笑容的人，也还是会吓一跳吧。  
那个神机使看来总算是察觉自己现在的样子十分骇人，慌忙抹了抹脸，但可惜效果变得越来越惊悚了。  
“呜……索玛，浩太，快帮我一把。”  
到了这个时候，索玛也彻底没了脾气，招呼着浩太一起上前帮他清理起来。


	4. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忘记说的：视角是裕和広交替进行的。

“呜……真是丢脸……”  
“你是活该。”  
“索、索玛前辈，快别这么说了，神薙前辈他也是急着帮我们……”  
此刻，几人都挤在了同一架直升机上，正在回极东支部的路上。  
因为各种突发状况，裕此刻正不得不低头忍受着索玛的说教。BLOOD的年轻队长——神威広在一边试图打圆场，可惜收效甚微。  
裕刚刚结束了长达一年的外派任务，今天就要回归原部队，也就是“摇篮”了。  
没想到会在返程途中撞见遇险的広和朱利乌斯，裕没有多想就直接从直升机上跳了下来……结果引得索玛大发雷霆。  
“……所以我说你太欠考虑了，怎么这么多年了还是一点变化都没有。”  
“啊，看到支部的停机坪了。”  
“你到底有没有听我说话！”  
“我知道索玛想说什么。”裕这才认真地看着索玛，回答道，“不过我觉得自己的判断没有问题。再遇到那种状况，我也还是会做出同样的行动。”  
说刚说出口，裕就知道自己又搞砸了。只见面前的索玛一脸铁青，看起来即将爆发。他忙不迭地拿起装神机的箱子，还没等直升机停稳就第一个跳了下去。  
“我去和榊博士打个招呼！”  
“混蛋！你给我记着！”

久违的极东支部让裕有了种“总算回来了”的安心感，他一路和熟悉的面孔打着招呼，也对第一次见的人微笑以对，结果身边的人越围越多，才刚到大厅就没办法继续前进了。  
“欢迎回来，裕！”  
“你这家伙，总算知道回来了！”  
“裕，你不在的这段时间支部里可是发生了不少大事！”  
“那个时候要是有你在的话……”  
经过了一年，大家都或多或少有了些变化，但唯有那份热情是从未改变的。一群人围着裕，有的扯着他的衣服，有的勾搭上他的肩头，有的用力揉搓着他一头金发……挤不进来的就在外圈拼命蹦跳着，像是打算就在这里把一年份的时间都补回来。  
就在这段时间里，索玛等人也走进了大厅。看到像是变成了路边市集的大厅，他们倒也没有格外吃惊。  
裕一抬头，正好看到広和朱利乌斯与一些没见过的面孔汇合了。他笑着和周围的人打了个招呼，便向着那几人走去。  
“你们就是BLOOD队吧？”  
听到裕的声音，几人纷纷露出有些紧张的表情。  
“我是‘摇篮’的神薙裕，在德国支部就已经听说过你们的大名了。以后大家就是同一支部的同伴了，请多多关照啊。”  
“您、您说的这是哪的话……！”  
広看来格外紧张，刚才他还没怎么在意，可现在作为BLOOD的队长，似乎总算是想起眼前的裕是来头多么不得了的一个人，连说话的口气都变得奇怪了起来。  
“别紧张，神威队长。”  
裕无奈地笑着安抚着広。  
“不，那个，呃……”広四下张望，可惜他的队友们全都带着温暖的目光默默守护着这个还有些青涩的队长，没有人有支援他的意思，“刚、刚才没能好好打招呼，真是不好意思。”  
他似乎总算稳下心神，对裕伸出了一只手：“初次见面，我是BLOOD的队长神威広，你就叫我広吧。刚才多谢你救了我……那个，以后还请多指教！”  
听到広的话，裕心里微微泛起一丝波澜，但他表面上仍若无其事地回握住了那只手。  
“嗯，那你也叫我裕就好。広。”

那天晚上，正如索玛所说，浩太等人在餐厅为裕举办了一场极为盛大的欢迎会。  
身为欢迎会中心人物的裕自然是大家的焦点，可就算是体力异于常人的神机使，在经历了长途跋涉后也实在是难以招架大家的热情。  
好在索玛眼尖，发现裕的笑容越来越僵，便指使浩太去引开了大家的视线。裕瞅准这个空档，赶快溜出了餐厅。  
他在自动售货机买了罐饮料，坐在此时空无一人的大厅里，这才长舒一口气，没想到身后突然响起一个声音。  
“裕前辈？”  
“広？”  
裕一回头，果然看到広从角落里走了过来。  
“裕前辈可是主角，怎么跑出来了？”  
“哈哈，别提了，大家实在是太热情了。”  
“我懂，我们刚来极东那时候也……”  
裕往一边挪了挪，広就自然地坐在了他的身边。  
喝了一口饮料，裕露出了满足的表情，甚至有点想就这么瘫在椅子上，却突然反应过来広还在盯着自己看，赶快收敛起放松的神情，轻轻咳了咳，问道：“倒是你，怎么也跑出来了？”  
“是榊支部长说有事和我商量，让我在这里等他。不过……”  
裕立刻想起，就在自己溜出餐厅前还看到榊博士和林道勾肩搭背地劝酒的场面。  
“需、需要我帮你叫他来吗……”  
“不、不必了！我……我在这里等就好……”  
不知为何，広看起来有些拘谨。  
“広，你难道在怕我吗？”  
“没有那种事！”意识到自己声音太大，広又赶快压低声音说道，“因为前辈是非常有名的神机使，在见到你之前，我倒是确实有点担心你会不会是个很严厉的人……”  
他似乎有些不好意思，眼睛也不知道该往哪放。  
“但是，实际见面之后，看到裕前辈是个平易近人的人，该说是安心呢还是……我、我很想和前辈搞好关系，可是不知为什么，每次想和前辈搭话，心里却老是有些忐忑。明明之前和极东支部的其他前辈相处时没这样的……”  
“広……”  
“嗯？”  
裕努力学着记忆里浩太打趣时的样子笑了笑：“你刚才这话，听起来简直就像单相思的女孩子……”  
“哎——？！对不起对不起！我没想让裕前辈困扰……！”  
“不，我是开玩笑的，不好意思。”  
“呜……”広忍不住鼓起了脸，“裕前辈意外的也有坏心眼的一面嘛。”  
“哈哈哈，抱歉。不过你看，这样就能好好交流了吧？”  
“啊，真的。”  
就在两人间的气氛终于缓和下来，开始有说有笑的闲聊时，通往餐厅的大门又打开了。  
“啊，抱歉抱歉，让你久等了。好久没喝的这么高兴了。”榊博士稍微有些踉跄地走了出来，“嗯？裕也在啊，正好。”  
“看你们已经熟悉了？那就好，这次的事正好是和你们俩有关。”他一如既往地眯细了眼，看不出心里到底在想什么，“其实没什么大不了的。広，我希望你能帮裕学会血技。”  
広立刻就露出一脸恍然大悟的样子，可裕还有些摸不着头脑。  
“血技？那是什么？”  
“是这样的，裕。”博士推了推眼镜，口气立刻变得像是几年前给他上课时那样，“你应该也听说了，现在在极东地区出现了名为‘感应种’的特殊荒神，它们有一些特殊的能力。例如，有的能让神机使的神机失去反应，有的能加强周围荒神的能力……总之是些很棘手的对手。但是如果能习得血技，应对起来就会便利很多。”  
榊博士拍了拍広的肩膀：“広的血之力是‘唤起’，能让与他一同战斗的人学会血技。虽然理论上来说，在红雨已经消失的现在，感应种应该不会再出现了，可现在确实还有大批的感应种在极东昂首阔步。为了今后的战斗，就请你尽快学会血技吧，裕。”


	5. 04

裕回到极东支部的那一天晚上，広做了一个奇妙的梦。  
梦里的他一直在奔跑，身后有无数黑手正从黑影中伸出想要抓住他，可他却不知自己为什么会被追赶。  
跑了好久，他终于精疲力尽跪倒在地，眼看那些黑手就要抓住他的脚踝，把他拖回那无尽的黑暗里。  
就在这时，一道温暖的金光包围了他。  
那些黑手像是害怕这道光，纷纷缩回了黑暗里。広感到无比安心，对着那道光伸出了手……  
梦就在这里结束了。  
当広醒来时，发现自己正对着天花板伸出手，像是想要抓住什么，可是他已经不记得梦里发生了什么。  
広摇了摇头，决定不再多想。今天开始他就要和裕一起执行任务，顺便帮裕学习血技了，他不想让一个模糊的梦境影响了自己的好心情。  
当広哼着小曲走出房间时，他还没有意识到自己内心有多么雀跃。

可惜的是，一切并不顺利。  
“哈啊……辛苦了，裕前辈。”  
“嗯，今天也辛苦你了。”  
镇魂的旧寺最高层的大殿里，裕苦笑着拍了拍広，试图安慰他。  
自从他们俩组队执行任务，已经过去了两个周，可是裕还是丝毫没有习得血技的兆头。  
“对不起啊，还要你一直陪我。”  
“该说抱歉的应该是我才对！”広把头摇得像是拨浪鼓，“要是我能搞清学习血技的具体条件就好了。”  
以前広都只是和其他神机使一起执行几次任务，大家就自然学会了血技。非要说的话，以前大家学习血技都有点凭感觉，所以像裕这样过去这么久还没有苗头的还是头一次，就连榊博士也说不出为什么。  
“总之，你就别沮丧了。”裕温和的笑容让広心生暖意，“其实，说不清原理的能力我也体验过，最后总会顺利的。”  
“嗯……嗯！”  
其实对広来说，能和裕一起出任务他是再欢迎不过了。身为极东支部顶尖的神机使，从裕身上広能学到很多。而且裕的性格温柔体贴，让広感觉自己像是多了一个哥哥，在裕身边他总能感到安心。  
所以広其实有点担心，或许是自己想多和裕一起执行任务的心理影响了血技的习得。  
“……広。広？”  
“啊！对不起，哥哥！”  
正在沉思的広听到裕叫自己，不由自主就叫了出来。等话说出口他才察觉不对，一张脸登时涨得通红，明明身处这冰天雪地里却浑身发烫起来。  
“啊哇哇……我、我不是那个意思……那、那个……”  
裕却在愣了一下后，忍不住笑了起来。  
“我很像広的哥哥吗？”  
仔细一看，他都笑出眼泪来了，这让広感觉脸上越来越烫，说话也结巴了起来。  
“不、不是的……！我没、没有兄弟姐妹！但是……”他十分不好意思，但还是说了出来，“如果我有哥哥，一定希望是裕前辈这种感觉的……”  
“広是独生子？”  
“我也不清楚……我是孤儿，从我记事的时候开始就是在孤儿院长大的。”  
“是吗？那広和我一样。我也是从有记忆时就在神机使的育成机关里了，虽然那时我好像已经十几岁了……”  
裕十分自然地说，倒是把広吓了一跳。  
“咦？！那就是说，裕前辈没有十几岁以前的记忆？！啊，对不起，我不该这么激动……”  
“别在意，你看我现在不是过得不错吗。”裕笑了笑，“不过，弟弟啊……其实我也想有一个広一样可爱的弟弟。”  
“请、请不要再拿这件事取笑我了！”  
嘴上虽然是这么反驳的，広的心里却产生了一丝奇妙的波动。  
明明听到这句话很开心，可又有一点疙疙瘩瘩的。  
就像是……不希望被裕当做小孩子看待一样。

他们保持着基本的警戒，边说笑边等待直升机的到来，可是却迟迟没有听到熟悉的发动机轰鸣声。  
“有点奇怪……”  
是裕先察觉不对劲，拿出通讯器试图和极东支部取得联系，可是通讯器里只传出了信号不良时才会发出的沙沙声。  
“裕前辈。”  
看到裕的表情变得严肃，広也紧张起来。神机使敏锐的五感渐渐捕捉到了什么正在接近的东西。  
一个巨大的影子突然冲破了两人头顶的破烂木板，轰然落在被白色遮掩的地面上。  
“是拉波那！”  
一看到那个火红的影子，広立刻就反应过来。身为感应种的拉波那确实有干扰信号的能力，可是应该不至于连和极东支部的通讯都受到影响啊……  
“広，要来了！”  
広还在思考，拉波那已经摆出突袭的动作，身子略一下沉便扑了过来。  
两人迅速分散开，避开这带着热风的一击。  
“裕前辈！”広叫了起来，“拉波那是感应种，请你支援我！”  
毕竟不像马尔杜克那样会让一般神机使的神机直接无法使用，広认为只要小心应对，这只拉波那应该不会对他们构成太大威胁。  
考虑到正殿里狭窄的地形不适合与行动灵活的拉波那缠斗，広迅速把神机切换为枪形态，眼角的余光看到裕也心有灵犀般切换了神机形态。他们从两个方向持续对拉波那射击，然后一点一点将它引到了外面空旷的环境里。  
広这才发现，外面竟然不知不觉间飘起了大雪。  
“看来通讯中断也有天气的影响。”裕警戒着从正殿里窜出来的拉波那，靠近了広，“持续在恶劣的天气里战斗只会对我们不利，最好能速战速决……広，你有什么主意吗？”  
虽然比起広，裕的战斗经验多了不是一星半点，可面对不熟悉的荒神，他仍然能毫不迟疑地放低姿态，以広这个后辈为中心选择战术。  
“嗯……拉波那是擅长用背上的火炮进行攻击的荒神，蓄力后的炮击攻击力非常强，不过只要小心观察它的行动，要避开应该不难。但是……”  
広四下看了看，可是风雪影响了他的视线，整个区域仿佛都被笼罩在一片白茫茫中。  
“拉波那是喜欢集体行动的荒神，会发出干扰波，而且听力很好，一旦听到战斗的声音就会群聚起来，所以必须尽快击破。”  
“原来如此，现在视野这么差，就算有别的个体接近也很难发现吗？”裕立刻理解了现状，“不管怎么说，只能先把目标集中在眼前这只，尽快击破了。我会全力支援你，上吧，広。”  
“嗯！”裕的话让広没来由的安下心来，他点点头，重新把神机切换为长剑形态，“那我要上了！”

広奔跑在白色的雪地上，虽然雪正下得越来越大，但还不至于影响行动。趁拉波那被绕到建筑物后方的裕的射击吸引了注意力，広跳上一堵断墙，高高跃起在拉波那头顶，然后重重砍了下去。  
拉波那发出一声惨叫，脚下踉跄了两下，但还是站稳了身子。  
広则趁这个机会钻到拉波那身侧，抬手又是一整套连斩，与此同时，裕的射击开始集中在它的头部。  
大雪大概也影响了拉波那的视线，它并没有尝试攻击就在身侧的広，反而对着有射击声传来的裕的方向架起了炮筒。  
“裕前辈！”  
在広出声提醒的同时，裕一个翻滚从拉波那的射线上躲开，稳住身子以后立刻又开始射击。  
広则趁拉波那炮击后的僵直一剑砍在它头顶，只听一声嘶吼，拉波那的头顶出现了一道巨大的伤口。  
“是活性化！広，退后！”  
裕边射击边上前几步吸引住拉波那，広便趁机后退，同时也切换为枪形态扰乱拉波那的注意力。  
没多久，拉波那又发出一声哀嚎——它的前脚也被破坏了。这次它没有恋战，而是高高跃上破烂的建筑，跑到下层区域去了。  
“裕前辈，我们快追！”  
広立刻追在拉波那后面跑了出去，虽然身后的裕好像说了什么，但他的声音被风雪遮盖，広并没有听清。  
大雪没有减弱的势头，広跑下石砌的台阶时脚下打滑，干脆一用力跳过最后几级台阶。他一个侧滑落在下一层，正好看到逃走的拉波那正在废墟一角进食。  
広没有多想，打算调整好体势就跑过去，可就在这时，头顶传来一声大喊。  
“広！快躲开！”  
“哎？”  
感到那股灼热的冲击正向自己袭来时，已经来不及了。広只能本能地扭曲着身体，让自己尽可能不要受到潜伏在建筑物阴影里的另一只拉波那的炮火直击。  
巨大的冲击下，広的意识有一瞬间和身体一起飞在了空中，下一秒背后传来一阵剧烈的痛楚，又把他的意识强行拉了回来。  
“咕啊……！”  
被拉波那的炮火击飞，又结结实实撞在石墙上，即使是身体比一般人结实许多的神机使也一时间难以控制受伤的身体。  
広努力让天旋地转的视线恢复，却只来得及看到一道影子从自己眼前冲了过去。  
“裕……前辈……？”  
他尝试撑起身子未果，只能模糊地看到裕张开了盾牌，替自己挡住了又一发炮击。  
那只逃走的拉波那此刻也稍微恢复了体力，和新出现的这只一起慢慢逼近，但是裕没有退后的意思，他把神机切换为剑形态，与两只拉波那对峙着。  
可恶……快动起来啊……！  
広焦急地等待着手脚恢复知觉。他知道裕很强，可裕毕竟是同时面对两只第一次见的荒神，这还是让広不免有些担心。  
“不会再让你们前进一步了……”  
还不甚明晰的意识中，広似乎“听”到了裕的声音。  
只见裕踏出一步，白色的身影顿时隐没在飞雪中，只能勉强看到他的衣角在空中飞舞。下一秒，长剑重重砍在拉波那头顶，裕也随之落地，而后立刻大幅度挥起神机，连续劈砍数刀。  
他的速度很快，看在视线仍有些模糊的広眼里，仿佛那柄苍蓝的长剑在空中留下了数道血色的残影。  
不对，那并不是残影。  
広很快就察觉到，裕的剑锋上确实带上了几丝血色，而那意味着……  
“……是血技！”  
没想到裕的血技竟然会在这个时候觉醒，広心里忍不住有些复杂。  
可是现在的他，却只能看着裕挥舞着那把长剑，逼得两只拉波那节节后退。当那只已经被他们围攻过的拉波那终于重重倒在地上，裕没有任何迟疑地再度跃起，闪耀着红光的苍蓝剑刃仿佛变大了数倍，在空中画出一道完美的圆弧，彻底把第二只拉波那也掀翻在地。  
那红色的光圈瞬间在白色的雪景中扩散开，余波甚至吹到了広的身边。  
“必须由我来守护！”  
那一瞬间，広又“听”到一声呐喊。  
这次広可以确认，那绝对不是由耳朵接收到的音波，而更加像是……直接传达到脑子里的声音。  
刚才那是……裕前辈的声音？  
広用神机支撑着还隐隐作痛的身体站了起来，向还站在两只拉波那间的裕慢慢走去。  
不知为何，裕并没有用捕食形态取出两只拉波那的核心，只是保持着收剑的姿势站在原地。茫茫白雪中，身穿白色摇篮制服的他看起来像是要被大雪吞没了一样。  
“裕前辈……？”  
広的心里生出一丝寒意，拼命拖动起还有些跛的双脚，想要尽快赶到裕的身边。  
可是下一刻，那个身影摇晃了几下，突然像是被切断了线的木偶一样，颓然倒了下去。  
“……！”  
那一声惊呼甚至没能冲破喉咙，広也顾不上遍体鳞伤的身体，踉跄着跑了过去。  
对着那转眼间就被纷飞的雪花覆盖的身体，広伸出了手。  
一刹那，他想起了梦里自己那只不知想要抓住什么的手。


	6. 05

裕睁开眼，发现自己正躺在十分熟悉的地方。  
“这里是支部的病房吧？”  
“……醒来第一句就是这个吗？看来你是没事了。”  
就坐在床边的索玛没好气地回答了他。  
“索玛！你就不能说点好听的吗！”  
爱丽莎瞪了索玛一眼，探头看了看裕的脸色。  
“裕，你没事吧？有没有哪里不舒服？”  
“我没事，让你们担心了，不好意思。”裕淡淡一笑，试图打消爱丽莎的不安，“不过……我是怎么回来的？”  
“发现镇魂的废寺附近天气异常导致通讯中断，正在附近执行任务的我们就立刻赶过去了。”这次是浩太接过话头，“不过那场大雪真是惊人，我们的拖车也只能停在附近。”  
“没办法我们只好徒步去找你们，结果走到一半就看到広扛着你正往下走。”  
“对了！広怎么样！他伤的严重吗！”  
“你冷静点，”索玛把突然弹起来的裕按回床上，“那孩子没事。虽然受了点伤，但没有大碍，反而是有点受寒。但是他看到你倒下十分慌乱，见到我们也说不清发生了什么，只顾着让我们赶快带你回支部。现在……BLOOD的队员应该陪他去向榊那个大叔说明情况了。”  
“裕，到底发生了什么？博士说你没有受伤，检查后也没发现什么异常……”  
“嗯……我也记不清了……”裕努力回想着发生的事，“我只记得任务结束以后我们遇到两只拉波那，広不小心受了伤，我想保护他就冲了出去……”  
“这样啊……”  
“又是这样……”  
“我就猜到……”  
没想到话还没说完，病房里的三人竟全都露出一脸“原来如此”的表情摇了摇头。  
“我还没说完呢！”裕急忙辩解道，“那时我一心想救広，也没怎么多想，不过神机用起来的感觉有点不一样，很顺利就干掉了那两只拉波那。不过之后，我就什么也不知道了……”  
索玛、爱丽莎和浩太三人面面相觑，很显然也不明白到底是什么让裕失去了意识。  
就在这时，病房的大门打开了。  
“哦，裕醒了？太好了！”榊博士看来很兴奋地走了进来，看到八重的锐利眼神才把声音压低了些，“不好意思……对了，裕，恭喜你！你终于习得血技了！”  
“血技……？”裕歪了歪头，“啊，原来那就是血技啊！”  
“是的！我已经听了広的描述，你确实是习得血技了。”  
榊博士说着，一个身影从他的身后闪了出来——是広。  
他看起来有些畏缩，整个人都比平时小了一圈。  
“広！你没事吧？”  
“是、是的……！”広看了裕一眼，立刻又移开了目光，“那个……对不起！都是因为我不小心被偷袭……”  
“别道歉，这不是你的错。”裕笑着安抚他，“非要说的话，也应该是我的问题。我明明是负责支援你的，却没有及时发现伏兵。”  
“可是……裕前辈不是晕倒了吗……”  
“哦，那个啊。”榊博士插了进来，“我想大概是裕那时太亢奋，又第一次用出血技，结果战斗结束一放松就失去了意识吧。总之你们放心，医生……”他指了指正站在角落里一位穿白大褂的中年男子，是裕回到极东支部不久前才调来的新医生，“已经给裕进行过精密检查，他的身体没有任何问题！”  
“広，你听到了吧？所以不要担心了。”  
“嗯……”  
虽然広的样子看起来并未因此释怀，似乎还有什么想说的，可最后他还是什么也没说。

裕很快就获得了回归前线的许可。之前那次任务的最后一段记忆还有些模糊，他想尽快适应使用血技的感觉。  
“既然如此，要不要再挑战一下感应种？”云雀敲打几下键盘，调出了一串任务，“这里正好有一个讨伐加鲁姆的任务比较紧急。”  
“加鲁姆的话，我们以前也讨伐过好几次。只是拿来熟悉血技的话，应该没有问题。”  
索玛就站在裕身边，今天的部队成员久违的全都由“摇篮”的队员构成。  
“说起来，裕和林道应该曾经与加鲁姆接触过……就是那次去德国支部途中的事！”  
听到爱丽莎的话，想到当时那个还有些不成熟的自己，裕忍不住挠了挠头，露出了又怀念又不好意思的微笑。  
“没关系，这次有我们一起！我会好好掩护裕的！”  
“浩太自己不要闹出什么状况就好。”  
面对兴奋地拍打着裕的肩膀的浩太，爱丽莎故意给他泼了一盆冷水。  
当然爱丽莎也很清楚，已经过去了这么多年，浩太已经不是当初那个冒失的新手，她自己也早就改掉了喜欢讽刺别人几句的习惯。  
只不过现在这个熟悉的阵容让他们心里都有点不平静，仿佛又回到了三年前几人刚刚加入第一部队的那个时候。  
对这种情绪心知肚明的裕笑了笑，又打量了一下索玛，只见他也难得露出一副没那么紧绷的神情。只是发现裕正在看自己，索玛立刻别开了脸……这别扭的性格倒是一直没怎么变。  
“那就这个任务吧，拜托了，云雀。”  
“好的。任务登录完毕，直升机会在十五分钟内准备完毕，请领取神机后去七号停机坪待机。”

直升机带着四人来到的是被称为“黎明的亡都”的废墟。这里是随着荒神的活动范围变更后新划出的作战区域，裕在这里战斗的经验还不多，不过好在这个地方的地形也并不复杂。  
“对了，图书馆那边是条死路，要小心别在那里被荒神堵住。”  
“温室那边的草丛长得很茂盛，可能会影响视野。”  
爱丽莎和浩太边回忆自己的经验边告诉裕时，一直盯着外面的索玛出声了。  
“喂，我们到了。”  
直升机慢慢降落在离战场有一段距离的地方，为了防止受到荒神袭击，放下他们几个后又立刻升空了。  
裕稍稍打量了一下附近，一片光线极好的空地连接着几座已经变为废墟的建筑，有几只小型荒神正在晃来晃去，暂时没看到目标的影子。  
“就拿这些小家伙热身吧！”  
浩太很兴奋地说着，但并没有冲出去。对于只能使用单一形态神机的旧型神机使来说，他的任务主要还是在后方支援队友。  
已经成为第一部队队长的浩太有着极为宽广的视野，稳稳坐镇后方，看着队友们向荒神冲去。等荒神发现了袭来的神机使们，慌忙想要迎击时，浩太的子弹便恰到好处地径直飞去，打乱了它们的阵脚。  
趁这个空档，前方的三人一鼓作气，轻易就扫清了小型荒神的群落。  
“大型荒神正在接近！离到达现场还有1分钟！请保持警戒！”  
就在此时，通讯器里传来了云雀的声音。与此同时地面也微微震动起来，昭示着那只大家伙正踏着大步向这边冲来。  
不一会，一只由红与黑两色构成的荒神便出现在他们的视野里。  
裕还记得这种荒神。当初他和林道两人护送莉迪亚医生去德国支部时，半路受到荒神的袭击导致直升机坠毁，在荒野上寻找出路时，裕就曾遭遇这种荒神。  
那时的他已经是可以独当一面的优秀神机使了，但还是对很多事情感到迷茫，结果一不小心陷入困境，幸好有林道出手相助才转危为安。  
看到眼前这只加鲁姆，裕心里产生一种奇妙的感觉，仿佛现在与过去连接在了一起。  
“裕？”  
索玛和爱丽莎走上前来，分别站在他的两侧。  
没错，我和那时不一样了。  
裕看了看他们，又对身后的浩太挥了挥手。  
我的身边有可以依赖的同伴……以及重要的家人。我会为了保护他们继续变强。  
裕深吸一口气，重新握紧神机。他只是点了点头，同伴们便心领神会，一齐冲向加鲁姆。

外形有些像狼的加鲁姆拥有庞大的身躯，但动作却极为迅捷，如果是经验不够丰富的神机使，轻易就会被它玩弄于股掌之中。  
但对于已经和各路荒神打了好几年交道的裕等人来说，它还算不上什么强敌。  
很快加鲁姆就被几人精妙的配合逼到了绝境。这期间裕也小试了几次血技，都还算顺利地发挥了效果。  
“目标的体力就剩一点了！请不要让它逃了！”  
通讯器里，云雀的声音里也不再那么机械化。  
“裕，你来给它最后一击吧！”  
裕立刻就明白了索玛的意思，是想让他用血技结束这场战斗。他已经基本把握住了使用血技的感觉，便也不客气，独自一人冲了上去。  
浩太和爱丽莎一同用射击牵制住已经几乎无力反抗的加鲁姆，裕稳稳踏出一步，手中的神机自左下向斜上方划出一道圆滑的轨迹，一道红色光圈便绽开在阳光下。  
加鲁姆发出了最后的哀嚎，然后倒下一动不动了。裕收回神机，想要回头对队友们笑笑，却一瞬间因为映照在眼里的刺眼光芒感到一阵目眩。  
“裕？！你没事吧！”  
正走过来的索玛反应迅速，一个箭步就冲过来抓住裕的手臂。  
“好痛……！索玛，你太用力了。”  
“啊，抱歉……我看你晃了一下，还以为……”  
“我没事，只是刚才阳光太刺眼，有点眼花。”  
裕笑了笑，打消索玛的疑惑，这才展开捕食形态，取出了加鲁姆的核心。  
“喂！直升机要来了！”  
站在后方的浩太留意着通讯器里的联络，向他们用力挥着手，指着天边远远出现的一个小小的黑影。  
“好久没有这样和大家一起执行任务了，感觉真是怀念。”爱丽莎边走边说，“如果朔夜姐也回归前线的话，再加上林道前辈……那原•第一部队就又能凑齐了。”  
“那得等他们家的那个小鬼再长大一点了。”  
索玛淡淡说道，也跟了上去。  
裕看着几个队友的背影，一股暖意油然而生。这种再平凡不过的日常，对他们来说却是无可取代的珍宝。  
希望这样的“日常”能一直持续下去……不对，让这样的“日常”一直持续，就是我战斗的意义。  
裕在心里再次确认了支撑自己战斗的理由，刚迈开步子想要追上队友，后脑处却突然传来一阵微弱的刺痛感。  
“裕？你怎么了？”  
那股隐隐作痛的感觉立刻就消失了，仿佛只是一个错觉。裕摇了摇头，这才走了过去。  
“没事，我们回去吧。”


	7. 06

自从裕回到极东支部，支部里的气氛似乎都变得热闹了许多。  
因为身处不同的部队，広其实并没有很多和裕一起出任务的机会。但是他对这个温和又强大的前辈很有好感，一有空就跑到裕那里去请教各种事情。  
近来极东支部的大家也慢慢习惯了老是黏在裕身边的広，一见到他俩一起出现就忍不住打趣他们。  
“看広天天绕着裕打转，简直像兄弟俩一样。”  
“你还别说，他俩的眉眼还真有点像。”  
若是以前，这话広大概听听也就算了。可现在一听到别人这么说，他就会忍不住想起那天顺嘴叫了裕“哥哥”的事，恨不得找个地缝钻进去。  
裕看起来倒是不怎么在意，甚至看起来还挺喜欢别人这么说。  
果然在裕前辈眼里，我还只是个需要关心照顾的弟弟一样的孩子吗……  
每每这个想法冒出来，広都不禁有些沮丧。

“唉……”  
这天，结束了任务的広坐在餐厅里，忍不住又长吁短叹起来。一听到他的叹气声，罗密欧就不知从哪个角落冒了出来。  
“広，你最近怎么老是唉声叹气的，都快变得和那个少年老成的基尔一样了。”  
“这话我可不能听过就算了，罗密欧，你倒是说我哪里少年老成了？”  
“呜哇！基尔，你在啊？！”  
这两个欢喜冤家吵了一阵子，又一齐把注意力转向了広。  
“那么，広，有什么心事就来和大哥哥们商量吧！”  
“不……我没什么……”  
觉得自己的烦恼实在是有点孩子气，根本说不出口，広只好尝试着糊弄过去。  
可惜他的笑容实在有些僵硬，很明显没办法让罗密欧和基尔信服。眼看他俩一个不怀好意一个严肃的两张脸越凑越近，広只能在心里祈祷赶快发生什么突发事件打破现在的僵局。  
难道真的有人听到了他的祈祷吗？芙兰的声音突然响彻整个支部。  
“请目前没有任务的神机使尽快到前台集合！”  
芙兰的话语和以往发生紧急状况时的规范化播报不同，但她声音里的急迫还是让几人立刻收敛了玩闹的心情，迅速跑出了餐厅。

広冲进大厅时，看到前台那里已经围了几个人，芙兰正在向他们说明，云雀则一脸焦急地对着通讯器喊着什么。  
“接下来没有预定有任务要执行的人……没有吗！”  
看来虽然有不少人听到广播赶来，却没有人能立即出动。  
“出什么事了？我今天休息，随时可以出击。”  
索玛走出电梯，也边问着边向前台走去。  
“太好了！其实是这样……”  
芙兰正要说明，云雀却先发出了一声悲鸣。  
“荒神的反应越来越接近了！裕！你能听到吗！裕！快回答！”  
这让索玛立刻变了脸色的一句话，却让広仿佛突然陷入泥沼，一双腿怎么也无法挪动，连大厅里的喧嚣似乎都变得越来越远。  
“到底出了什么事！”  
“在愚者的空母出现了两只金刚，因为不是什么困难的任务，裕就一个人去处理，也顺利完成了任务。”芙兰有些紧张地来回看着索玛和云雀，“可是就在任务结束不久，我们和裕的通讯突然中断了。通讯并没有受到干扰，但是无论这边怎么呼叫裕都没有回答。”  
“他还在那里吗？”  
“是的，手环的信号一直没有移动过。由于附近出现了新的荒神反应，我们无法派一般人员去现场。离现场最近的神机使也还在执行任务，无法立刻赶过去……”  
“知道了，我去。”  
“是！直升机已经在五号停机坪待机！”  
看到索玛冲向电梯，広才如梦初醒地反应过来。  
“索玛前辈！我也一起去！”  
索玛默默点了点头，広便跟着他冲进了电梯。从渐渐合上的电梯门缝里，仍能听到云雀在持续呼喊着裕的名字。

夕阳下的愚者的空母残留着过去的战场的痕迹，损毁的航空母舰和坠落的战斗机与断桥相连，远远还能看到圣盾岛的残骸。  
可是広和索玛并没有心情去看风景，他们在无言中迅速穿过大桥，很快就看到了曾经是航空母舰甲板的区域。  
一只颜色艳丽的萨利艾尔像幽灵般漂浮在倾斜的甲板上，慢慢靠近了一个倒在地上的影子。  
“裕……！”  
“裕前辈！”  
两人立刻意识到那就是裕，毫不犹豫地各自展开行动。  
広将神机变为枪形态，从远处攻击萨利艾尔，让它把目标从裕身上转移开。索玛则趁机冲上前去，高高跃起的同时挥舞起大剑形态的神机，然后一刀砍了下去。  
重量型的神机再加上索玛天生的怪力，只是一击就让萨利艾尔大幅度摇晃起来。它扭动着身躯想要逃走，但広适时拉近距离，用一套斩击绊住萨利艾尔。索玛没有放过这个机会，立刻蓄力补上一刀，把萨利艾尔击倒在地。  
两人同时架起神机，一黑一白两张大嘴一齐咬在萨利艾尔的身上，瞬间就让它化为了黑灰。  
连确认萨利艾尔是否已经完全消散的功夫都觉得是浪费，他们收回神机就转身向裕跑去。  
裕整个人趴在地面上一动不动，身上倒并没有什么明显的伤痕。  
索玛给裕翻个身后把他抱了起来，只见裕眉头微微皱起，似乎在失去意识前曾十分痛苦。  
“裕，快醒醒！裕！”  
他轻轻拍打着裕的脸颊，试图唤醒裕，可裕仍然没有醒来的迹象。  
広呆呆地站在一边，只觉得脑子里一片混乱，竟不知该做点什么。  
“広，帮我一把！”  
听到索玛的声音，広这才猛然回神，赶快上前帮着索玛把裕背了起来。  
裕的脑袋无力地垂在索玛肩头，随着索玛的动作微微晃动。夕阳照在他的脸上，为苍白的脸色增添了一股不吉的色彩。  
那一瞬间，広突然觉得这一幕似曾相识。  
好像在哪里，他也曾看着谁这样搬运没有意识的裕，只是那时笼罩在周围的，是更加无机质的惨白光线。  
“広？你怎么了？”  
索玛察觉到広有些不对劲，回头看了看他。  
“……不，我没事。”  
“那就好，我们赶快回去吧。”  
広没有再多说什么，只是默默跟在索玛后面向直升机的方向跑去。

“真是抱歉，我竟然没能发现异常。”  
榊博士一走出病房，立刻对等在外面的一群人低下头。  
“大叔，裕怎么样了！到底发生了什么！”  
“对不起，具体原因我们还没搞清。现阶段我也只能稍作推测。”榊博士一贯大而化之的脸上，少见的带上了几分严肃，“我认为，裕会失去意识，应该和血技有关。”  
这句话像是一道惊雷在広的心中炸响，让他禁不住颤抖起来。  
“血之力是与使用者的意志密切相连的力量，源自血之力的血技我认为也与神机使的精神有着很大的联系。虽然诸位在使用血技时并未出现过什么问题，但是裕……恐怕他在使用血技时，会无意识地发动另一种能力。”  
“难道说……是感应能力？”  
听到爱丽莎的疑问，榊博士点了点头。  
“虽然之前我们认为那种感应能力是新型神机使之间才会发生的独特现象，但在对无数新型神机使进行观察后，我觉得那果然是裕独有的力量。这种感应能力是如何发动的，除了能看到对方的想法、过去以外还有什么用途，现在都还是个谜。但毫无疑问的，那种能力也是强烈依托于裕的精神的。”  
“裕最近……在使用血技后经常会感到轻微的头晕或头痛……”  
想起最近队友的样子，浩太咬紧了嘴唇。  
他明明感到不适已经有很长一段时间了，可是没有一个人察觉到不对劲。  
“是的，大概是血技与感应能力同时发挥作用，让裕的大脑超负荷地运转，这才导致他失去意识。”  
“博士，就没有什么方法解决这个问题吗？”  
林道看了一眼紧闭的病房大门，又看着榊博士问道。  
“很遗憾，现阶段我还没有发现能解决问题的方法，只能暂时让裕不要使用血技了。我想他过一阵子就会醒来了，到时候我会亲自向他说明。”  
博士说明完后，大家就三三两两地散去了。还有任务的走向了电梯，其他部队的则各忙各的，只有“摇篮”的几人默契地全都留了下来，走进了病房。  
可是広还呆呆站在走廊上，默默盯着那扇紧闭的大门。他的脑子里完全是一团乱麻，甚至找不出头绪此刻自己应该做些什么。  
过了不知多久，索玛从病房里走了出来。听里面传来的声音，裕似乎已经醒了。  
索玛看到仍呆立着的広，好像吃了一惊。  
他走上来拍了拍広的肩膀：“他醒了，你要进去看看他吗？”  
広没说什么，只是拼命摇了摇头。  
“是吗……？”索玛的口气难得的温和，甚至抬手摸了摸広的头，“那不是你的错，别想太多。还有，他不会想在你脸上看到这种表情的。”  
一股温热猛得涌上広的双眼，他赶快揉了揉眼，把那种冲动压了回去。  
“我过一阵子再来。”  
他用有些沙哑的声音说完，便低头跑开了。

那天晚上，広独自一人走进了病房。  
裕正躺在床上沉沉地睡着。虽然他的肤色本来就很白，但还是能看出脸色比平时还要苍白几分。  
広不想吵醒裕，只是尽可能不发出声音地坐在了床边。  
对不起，都是我的错……  
尽管索玛那么说，広还是忍不住觉得一切都是自己造成的。也正因如此，他甚至不敢与醒着的裕打照面。  
就在这时，睡梦中的裕突然发出几声梦呓，一只手从薄被下伸了出来。  
“……不起……広……”  
听到自己的名字，広吓了一跳，几乎是下意识地便伸手握住了裕的手。  
那一瞬间，有什么东西流进了他的脑海。


	8. 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含有大量对裕和広的过去的个人脑补

那时他们的生活里，白天和黑夜被分割得极为明显。  
无机质的淡白灯光突兀地亮起又熄灭，勉强能够据此分辨一天天时间的流逝。  
裕还隐约记得外面的世界，虽然到处都是残垣断壁和危险的怪物，但那带着暖意的阳光还是让他有些怀念。  
可其他孩子呢？他们还记得外面的一切吗？  
那些几乎还没懂事就被带来的孩子，是不是根本就不知道太阳是什么？  
“太阳公公？”  
当裕指着为数不多的图画书说明时，広便会微微歪着脑袋，好奇地眨着一双大眼睛看着裕。

他们的世界，完全只是由寝室、食堂、游戏室、“课程”的房间，以及连接这几个地方的走廊所构成。  
作为这群孩子里年纪最大的一个，裕的身边总是不乏小孩子的身影，他们把裕视为兄长一样黏在他身边……一如曾经的裕自己那样。  
只是现在，比裕年纪还要大，比裕还要早来到这里的那些孩子们，都已经消失了……  
不知不觉中，裕便像是他曾经的“哥哥”们那样，担负起了照顾这群孩子的任务。虽然这么说，他能做的也只有在游戏室里给他们讲讲故事，陪他们玩耍，然后在“课程”结束后安抚他们。  
在这群孩子中，広是格外特别的一个。  
只有広接受“课程”的时间特别长，几乎可以与裕匹敌。只有広，能在接受“课程”后仍保持还算清醒的状态回到房间。只有広没有随着“课程”的进行变得越来越不爱说话和活动，仍然每天像只小狗一样围着裕打转。  
当裕与孩子们产生身体上的接触时，也只有広偶尔会像突然感应到了什么一样，猛得抬起头盯着裕看。  
每隔一段时间，穿着白色长衣的“老师”们就会把那些变得两眼无神的孩子带走。大概只有裕知道，那意味着他们再也无法见到那些孩子了。  
等反应过来时，裕才意识到，不知为何这里已经有很长时间没有新的孩子出现了。  
偌大的游戏室变得越来越空旷，渐渐连広也察觉到了不对劲。  
“裕哥哥，大家都去哪里了？”  
那天，当最后一个孩子被带走，他害怕地扯着裕的衣角，似乎一刻也不想从裕身边离开。  
“大家一定是去‘外面’了。”  
“外面？有太阳公公的外面？”  
広轻易就接受了裕蹩脚的谎言，眼里闪起了好奇的光。  
“那，広也能去外面吗？”  
裕的心里一阵揪紧，但还是摆出一张笑脸，摸了摸広柔软的发丝。  
“一定可以的。”  
这句话虽然是对広说的，但更像是裕在向自己发誓，要让这个孩子真正意义上的“去外面”。  
“但是……”広似乎想起了什么，突然又沮丧了起来，“広不想去外面……”  
“咦？为什么？”  
“広想和裕哥哥在一起……”扯着裕衣角的小手更加用力，“如果不能和裕哥哥在一起，広哪里也不想去！”  
“那……”裕无奈地笑了笑，“我们就一起去外面吧。我们一起去看真正的太阳公公。”  
“真的？”  
“嗯。”裕蹲下身子，让自己和広的视线持平，“我会一直在広的身边，绝不会丢下広一个人。”  
只有你，我绝对要守护到底。

可是一切都像是故意在和裕作对，不肯顺着裕的愿望发展。  
当这里只剩下裕和広两个孩子，他们要接受的“课程”也越来越繁重。  
已经不知有多少次，当裕在似乎要把他扯裂的痛苦中失去意识，醒来时才发现自己已经回到了那个游戏室。每当那时，広都一脸担心地陪在他的身边。  
裕只能努力维持精神，让自己不会变得像那些消失的孩子一样，可他的状态还是不可避免地越来越差，经常听到広呼唤他的声音才反应过来，自己又失神了。  
这样下去，我迟早也会从这里消失……可是我答应过広，绝对不会丢下他一个人的……！  
与広的约定成了支撑裕的最后的力量，让他一次又一次挺过了那难熬的“课程”。  
那天，裕又在“课程”中失去了意识，可不知为何，他仍然能够看到“老师”们的样子，听到他们的声音，仿佛他的意识已经脱离了身体，正漂浮在半空。  
“果然‘神薙’系列也不行吗……”  
“这个实验体也差不多到极限了。”  
“不过没关系，‘神威’系列已经有成果了。那个实验体最近的数据都非常优秀，而且精神状况也一直没有出现异常，接下来只要集中开发‘神威’系列就可以了。”  
“太好了，我们的研究终于看到曙光了！是时候给那些说我们‘痴人说梦’的家伙一个响亮的耳光了！”  
“事不宜迟，现在就开始重新安排实验计划！喂，那边的，可以把‘这个’送回去了！然后把那个实验体带过来！”  
在离开“课程”的房间的瞬间，这段像是做梦一样的体验便随着裕的意识沉入黑暗，彻底中断了。  
等他醒来时，那个空旷的房间里已经不见了広的踪影。

那天，広是哭着被送回来的。  
无论裕怎么安抚他，他仍然不停地哭喊，甚至因为发起高烧在地上痛得打滚。裕不得不把広紧紧抱在怀里，防止他不小心撞在哪里弄伤自己，直到広精疲力尽地睡着。  
这样下去不行……我已经撑不了多久了，如果我也消失，広要怎么办，広会被他们折磨死的！  
曾经在心底许下的誓言又在裕的脑海里复苏了。  
是的，我必须要保护広，无论付出什么代价。  
晚上，负责“护送”他们的男人出现在了房间里。  
这个男人的地位不高，因此孩子们不需要称呼他“老师”，但他似乎拥有在这里自由通行的权利。  
裕对这个男人印象很深，因为他总是带着下流的眼神看着这里的孩子们，在“护送”途中还常摆出一副催促的样子对孩子们动手动脚。虽然那些年纪尚小的孩子还不懂那些行为里的意思，但裕已经能够察觉男人那扭曲的心理。  
男人将背着広的裕送回寝室，刚要按程序锁紧大门离开，裕突然抓住了他。  
裕也不知自己哪来的力气，竟把男人扯进房里。他强忍住颤抖的冲动，对不明就里的男人露出了一个甜美的微笑。  
“叔叔，你能帮我一个忙吗？我一定会报答叔叔的。”  
裕从未想过自己竟能发出如此甜腻的声音。那个一直对孩子们心怀不轨的男人对这样的裕几乎毫无招架之力，马上就喘起了粗气。  
“请带我们离开这里。没关系，等大家发现的时候，我们已经和叔叔一起跑到很远很远的地方了。”  
“可、可是……”  
“叔叔不想和裕还有広一起生活吗？只有我们三个人……”  
当男人露出满是邪念的笑容，裕知道自己的目的达到了。虽然那个男人几乎立刻就克制不住地要对裕动手动脚，可是裕却以“再拖延下去就会被发现了”为理由打发了他。  
越是没有事先仔细谋划过的突然行动，反而越能顺利进行。没过多久，他们已经坐在一部疾驰的越野车里，奔驰在夜色中了。  
久违的旷野让裕感到无比怀念，可他根本顾不上欣赏，更担心正在后座上沉睡的広。  
裕回头看着被一床毯子包裹的小小身影，还不知是否能松一口气。  
就在这时，车子突然停下来了。  
“叔叔……？”  
裕疑惑地转头看向男人，却发现他正用无比下流的眼神看着自己，下一秒便对裕伸出了手。  
“对不起啊，裕，叔叔忍不住了。”  
裕几乎是条件反射地一缩身子，这才避开了男人的魔掌。幸好他身材瘦小，毫不费力地就钻进了车座前的空隙。他惊慌地在昏暗的车里乱瞄，突然看到了男人绑在小腿上的战术小刀。  
没有思考的时间，裕立刻伸手拔出那把刀，然后对准男人又伸过来的手臂猛得划了出去。  
夜色里传来一声痛呼，裕则趁机打开车门窜了下去。  
男人的脸色瞬间因为痛楚和愤怒改变，他也立刻下车，对着不知躲在哪里的裕咆哮起来。  
“混蛋小鬼！我要杀了你！不……我不会杀你，我要好好蹂躏你，然后在你面前把这个小鬼玩得不成人形，最后再在你面前杀掉他！”  
男人的声音让裕心里发寒，他知道这个疯狂的男人说得出做得到。眼看着男人拉开后座的车门，裕再也忍不住，从车底跳了出来。  
“你终于出来了……”  
男人狞笑着回头，试图抓住裕。可裕却灵活地躲开了他因为受伤而迟缓的动作，毫不犹豫地跳起，对着男人的喉咙挥出了利刃……  
但他毕竟是个孩子，也没有真正杀死一个人的觉悟，那一刀并未落在男人的脖子上，却不偏不倚地刺上了他的左眼。  
一声令人胆战心惊的哀嚎瞬间响彻旷野，连后座的広都被吵醒了。刚刚醒来的他很明显不知发生了什么，带着哭腔呼唤起了裕的名字。  
“裕哥哥！你在哪！”  
“広！”裕撞开挡在车门前的男人，一把拉起了広的小手，“我们快逃，広！”  
他拉着広，迅速消失在了深沉的夜色里。

只凭两个孩子的脚力，根本走不了多远。広很快就没了力气，不得不由裕背着他走。可是能够感受到紧贴在自己背后的広平缓的心跳，让裕无比的安心。  
他们走了一阵子，虽然一直没有发现有人居住的聚落，但好不容易发现了一座隐蔽的屋子。  
裕背着広走了进去，竟意外的发现这里似乎常有人使用。屋内不仅有还算新鲜的水和食物，甚至有裕不懂怎么用的机械仪器。  
这里的食物似乎是会定期补充的，也就是说每隔一段时间就会有人来这里！只要我们藏在这里等有人来，就可以寻求帮助了！  
虽然还不知等着他们的会是什么人，但总不会比“老师”们和那个男人还要危险吧？  
裕暂时安下心来，让已经睁不开眼的広睡在角落里，松了一口气。  
可天不遂人愿，裕刚刚觉得看到了光明，就隐约听到了引擎的轰鸣声。  
如果那只是一般路过的人也就罢了，可万一是“老师”们来抓他们……  
裕看了看広，又打量了一下外面渐渐亮起的天色。  
这座屋子还算隐蔽，如果不认真看应该没那么容易被发现……可是他们找不到我们的行踪，肯定会对附近进行地毯式的搜索……  
裕心一横，便站了起来。  
“裕哥哥……？”  
察觉到裕的动作，広竟然揉着眼睛醒了过来。看到裕要转身离开，他对着裕伸出了小手。  
“裕哥哥，你要去哪？”  
裕走了回来，把広塞进角落，又用橱子挡住広的身影：“広，我要出去一下，你一个人在这里绝对不可以出声，也不可以跑出来，明白吗？”  
“不……不要！”还是个孩子的広也隐约察觉了什么，“不要丢下広！裕哥哥……！”  
“对不起，広。我大概无法遵守我们之间的约定了”裕的声音微微打颤，他最后摸了摸広的脑袋，“但是，如果你好好听话，我们或许还能再见面。”  
“裕哥哥……”  
“你一定要活下去，好好活下去。就算把一切都忘记也没关系，只要你能开心、幸福地活下去就好。”  
裕笑了笑，然后毫不犹豫地跑了出去。

之后的记忆变得支离破碎起来。  
他很快就被研究所的追兵发现了。  
那些研究员对裕威逼利诱、拳打脚踢，但裕始终坚持広从悬崖上掉了下去，已经死了。  
由于天渐渐亮了，不想被人发现的研究员们只好带着裕回到了研究所。之后他们也数次派人在晚上外出寻找，但最后还是没能找到広。  
没有办法，他们只好用裕继续实验。尽管裕受尽了折磨，但他还是撑了下来。  
直到那一天，实验不知出了什么问题，研究所遭到了大量荒神的袭击。  
等裕回过神来，只见到一群带着手环、拿着奇怪武器的人站在面前。他们似乎很惊讶还有人活着，把裕带到了一个没见过的地方。  
裕在那里接受检查和治疗，又因为被发现有神机使的适性被送进神机使的育成机关。  
之后便是接连不断的训练与学习，直到他作为新型神机使的候补来到了极东支部……


	9. 08

等回过神来，広才意识到自己已经泪流满面。  
他控制不住地颤抖着、低声呜咽着，却不敢叫醒眼前的裕。  
为什么……为什么我会忘记这么重要的事……  
因为裕说可以忘记，他竟然就心安理得地忘了一切，受到好心人的收留和保护，像什么都没发生一样平安长大。  
却把裕一个人丢在了那个地狱里。  
想到这里，広越来越无法控制自己的情绪。他害怕和现在的裕面对面，只好跑出了病房。  
広坐在走廊尽头的长椅上，漠然地看着地面。  
今后，自己要怎么面对裕才好？  
“神威広队长……吗？”  
突然，一个声音在眼前响起。広抬起两只红肿的眼，愣愣地看着那个刚从电梯里走出的人。  
“你怎么了？”那人看到広的样子吓了一跳，“快到医务室来，我给你检查一下。”  
広这才反应过来，这个人是那个刚调来的医生，最近就是由他负责诊疗裕的。  
“我……我没事……”  
“你这憔悴的样子哪像是没事了！快，跟我到医务室去。”  
片刻后，広坐在医务室的椅子上，手里还捧着医生递来的一杯咖啡。  
広还有些混乱，甚至记不清自己是怎么走过来的，但他记得自己似乎断断续续跟医生说了很多话。  
“原来如此，没想到你们过去竟然遇到过这种事……”医生此刻正抱着双臂，微微皱着眉头看着広，“你的心情我也不是不理解，不过，神威队长，我觉得你现在需要担心的并不是这个。”  
広不解地抬起头看着医生，却见他移开了目光。  
“医生，你是什么意思？”  
“这真是难以启齿……”医生考虑了很久，才终于开口，“抱歉，神威队长，这对你来说可能是个晴天霹雳……其实神薙他的状况已经很糟了……”  
“你说什么！”広猛得起身，甚至撞倒了身后的椅子，“可是榊博士说只要不再使用血技……”  
“那之后我们又给他仔细检查了一下，才发现状况比我们想象的还要严重。”  
“怎么会……”  
“你不要急，神威队长。”医生赶忙安抚着広，“对治疗方法我已经有了头绪，明天我就会出发去某个地方寻找线索……”  
“真的吗！”  
“是的。其实我本想现在就出发，但是要到明天支部才能替我安排护卫的神机使……”  
広突然来了精神：“那就由我来做你的护卫吧！这样是不是就能立刻出发了！”  
医生惊讶地看着広：“可是这需要很多手续……”  
“没关系，神机那边我会请六花小姐通融一下，其他的只要回来以后好好解释，大家一定也能明白！所以拜托了，请让我和你一起去！”  
见広这么坚持，医生只好点了点头：“好吧，这种事确实是事不宜迟。我这就去准备车，请你拿到神机后就去车库找我吧。”

広软磨硬泡，总算说服六花拿到了自己的神机。此刻他坐在极东支部的拖车上，难以克制心底激动的情绪。  
一直以来他都站在被裕保护的立场上，这次自己终于可以为他做点什么了。  
広的心思很乱，根本没注意车在往哪开，又开了多久。等到拖车停下，他才回过神来，看了看坐在驾驶席上的医生。  
“我们到了吗？”  
“是的，就是这里。”  
医生点了点头，率先走下车。  
可是当広下了车，却发现眼前只是一座已经废弃许久的建筑。  
“医生，这里真的有治疗的方法吗？”  
“当然，进去看看你就知道了。”  
医生没有回头，直接走了进去。  
広虽然感到疑惑，但想到可以救裕，便不再犹豫，也跟着走进了这座废墟。  
昏暗的建筑里，只有医生手中的手电发出的光。広隐约看出这里似乎曾受到荒神的大举入侵，整座建筑物都被啃咬得千疮百孔。  
他正想再确认一下，医生却突然拐进一条走廊。  
広走过去，才发现医生找到的是一条通往地下的路。  
他们顺着狭窄的楼梯下了大概有两三层楼那么高，然后走进一条新的走廊。  
这里不像地面上的部分损毁那么严重，但也看得出曾有荒神闯进来，地面与墙上都是些已经发黑的溅射痕迹……広立刻意识到那是血迹。  
他强忍住不舒服的感觉，跟在从刚才开始就一言不发的医生后面默默前进。不知为何，医生似乎对这里格外熟悉，轻车熟路地在复杂的走廊里穿行。  
随着渐渐深入，広开始察觉到一丝不对劲。  
不是因为医生的态度，也不是因为四处留下的血迹……広觉得，自己似乎来过这里。  
他凝视着这条阴森的走廊，尝试着在脑海里替换成被那种白色的灯光照耀的感觉。  
突然间，広倒抽了一口凉气。  
“怎么了，神威队长？”已经站在一扇门前的医生回过头来，似笑非笑地看着広，“难道说，你想起来了？”  
“你……你难道是……”  
“不对吧，広。”医生的口气突然变了，他不知碰了什么，本应废弃的走廊里突然有了灯光，那扇大门也随之打开，“在这里，你应该叫我‘老师’才对，我们不是这么教给你的吗？”  
広忍不住后退了两步。虽然关于在这间研究所里发生在自己身上的事，他的记忆还有些模糊，可透过裕的记忆，他也看到了研究员们都对裕做了什么。  
“这里明明应该已经在事故中毁掉了……”  
“是的，那次实验出了点问题，引来了很多荒神。但地下的部分大型荒神无法闯入，因此设施还算完好。只可惜职员基本都被杀光了……我那时只是恰好外出办事，谁想到回来以后就看到这么一幕。”  
広可不会同情这个男人。不过如果他所说的都是事实，那他应该没有同伴在这里埋伏自己。  
“你该不会想离开吧？”看透了広的想法，曾是研究员的男人笑了笑，“你不是想救那个实验体吗？现在就离开真的好吗？”  
“……你真的有办法救他？”  
“那当然，整个极东支部里不会有人比我更清楚他身上发生了什么。”男人走进房间，示意広也进来，“当年我们在你们身上进行的实验，就是你们拥有的感应能力……没错，你的血之力‘唤起’，也是感应能力的一种。”  
“但是那个实验体……”看到広锐利的眼神，男人改了口，“神薙裕，他的能力是不完全的。神薙系列，只是我们通往成功路上的无数失败品之一。所以他无法完全控制自己的感应能力，使自己落到这个下场。”  
“明明是你们害得他……！”  
面对広的怒火，男人也不反驳，只是继续说了下去：“但是，你就不一样了，広。神威系列是我们制造出的巅峰之作，你可以控制住感应能力。只要你完全掌握这股力量，就能控制他人……甚至是控制荒神。”  
“我不想听这些废话，告诉我，要怎样才能救他！”  
“広，你是个聪明的孩子，从我刚才说的话里，你应该已经明白了。”  
见広咬着嘴唇不肯回答，男人摇了摇头。  
“很简单，只要你完全掌握住感应能力就可以了。这么一来你就可以帮助神薙裕控制他的力量，他就不需要再为此受苦了。”  
“……真的可以吗？”  
“広，除了相信我，你还有别的选项吗？”  
这句话彻底击溃了広的抵抗，他无力地垂下了头。  
“好，我相信你。”过了好久，広才又抬起头来，恶狠狠地瞪着男人，“我要怎样才能完全掌握感应能力？”  
男人这才满意地点点头，拍了拍身后一张手术台一样的床。  
“我会帮你的。来，躺在这……虽然很久没有打扫了有点脏，不过为了他，你能忍耐的，对吧？”  
広自己也知道这个男人有多么可疑，但是想要帮助裕的心理占了上风，让他不得不选择服从男人的指示。  
他把神机放在一边，看了看那张小时候曾无数次躺上去的床，两眼一闭便躺了下去。  
男人像是怕広反悔一样立刻走上前来，麻利地把他的手脚固定住，然后在他的眼睛上带上了一个内置屏幕的头盔。  
“准备好了吗？我们开始了。”  
话音刚落，几乎紧贴在広眼前的显示屏上就闪现出了各种古怪的图案。色彩过于艳丽的背景不断闪烁，一些对比强烈的几何图形则一个接一个的打着转冒了出来。  
“这、这是什么？！”  
広吓了一跳，本能地挣扎起来，却发现身体竟不听使唤了。  
他还没弄清身体发生了什么，这次又感到了一阵剧烈的头疼。  
“啊啊啊啊——！”  
広克制不住地惨叫起来，可是他只能微微活动起手脚，一贯有力的身体竟然无法挣脱这简单的束缚。  
“别害怕，広，很快就结束了，很快你就会忘掉一切痛苦。”男人的声音在広耳边响起，“所以我早就坚持，直接给你们洗脑就好，那样就不会发生什么实验品逃走的闹剧了。”  
可恶！果然都是骗局！  
尽管大脑仿佛被什么东西直接伸进头盖骨搅拌了起来，広还是努力维持着自己的意识。  
察觉到他还在抵抗，男人吹了一声口哨。  
“不愧是我们最成功的神威系列完成品，竟然还能抵抗。”  
他想了想，又换了一种不怀好意的口气对広说：“对了，关于刚才说的，只要你掌握感应能力就能救神薙裕的事，那也是骗你的。”  
広的挣扎突然停住了，取而代之，他的全身都开始打颤。  
“事到如今我就告诉你好了，神薙裕已经没救了。感应能力已经严重侵蚀了他的大脑，他已经没几天活头了……就算勉强保住一命，大概也会变成植物人吧。”  
“不、不会的……”広的眼泪控制不住地淌了出来，“不会这样的！”  
“是啊，如果当年他老实让你接受我们的实验，或许他还能多活几年。可是没办法，失去了你，我们只好在半成品的他身上继续实验。……所以，等于是你间接杀了他。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊——”広绝望地大喊起来，“裕哥哥……裕哥哥——！”  
崩溃的心无力再阻挡洗脑程序的侵袭，広的声音很快就越来越低，身体微微抽搐了起来。  
“对不起……对不起……”  
渐渐的，広的脑子里似乎就只剩下了这句话，不断低声重复着。  
可是这声音也慢慢消失，属于広的意识终于彻底沉入了无边的黑暗中。


	10. 09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 快结束了，所有人都拉出来溜溜【

自从第二次因为使用血技失去意识，裕的状态就变得有些糟，就算醒来也昏昏沉沉的，还伴随着轻微的头疼。他浑身冰凉，可是后背却不停地冒出虚汗。  
他隐约间察觉到広曾在夜里来探望自己，可是他却无法醒来，只能“眼睁睁”地看着広哭着跑了出去。  
裕摇了摇头，边试图赶走那种头晕的感觉边下了床，他想要去找広。  
就在这时，门外传来几个熟悉的声音。  
“広不见了？怎么回事？”  
“听说他昨晚突然去找六花拿走了神机，支部的监控也拍摄到他上了一辆拖车离开了。”  
“为什么在这个时候……”  
索玛、浩太和爱丽莎边交谈着边走了进来，一眼就看到裕正扶着病床摇摇晃晃地站了起来。  
“裕！你现在还不能起来！”  
索玛赶忙走过来扶住裕，裕却反手一把抓住了他。  
“你们刚才说広不见了？发生了什么！”  
“冷静点，裕！现在还不知道他去了哪里，BLOOD的大家已经在找他了！”  
広不见了，还是在昨晚发生那种事后不见的，裕又怎么可能冷静的下来。  
“不行……我得去找広……”  
“裕？！”  
“我必须要去……那孩子……我答应过他……”  
眼看不管怎么说裕都不听，爱丽莎和浩太纷纷露出为难的神情。倒是索玛一言不发，他用力按着裕的肩膀，然后突然一头锤撞在了裕的脑袋上。  
裕被索玛撞得眼冒金星，脚下一个不稳就跌坐回床上。他捂着都撞红了的额头，眼里含着泪瞪着索玛，甚至一时忘记了身体的不适。  
“好痛啊！索玛！”  
“废话！我也疼得要死！可恶，你脑袋还真硬……！”索玛也捂着额头吼了回来，“怎么样！现在冷静了吗！”  
裕明白索玛是在为自己担心，可还是忍不住嘟起了嘴，嘟囔起来：“就算这样也不用撞这么狠吧……”  
“看来你还不明白啊，裕。”  
索玛发出一声冷笑，让一直在一边围观的爱丽莎和浩太忍不住后退一步……其实裕也有点想后退，可惜他根本无路可逃。  
“你听好，裕，我现在可是气得要命。要不是看在你是个病人，我早就忍不住揍你一顿了。”  
“哎……？那个……我做了什么吗？”  
“你真的不明白？”索玛凑近了些，盯得裕有些不知所措，“你为什么要说谎。”  
听到这句话，裕终于放弃般闭上了眼。当他重新看向索玛，脸上已经挂上了一丝苦笑。  
“你根本没有失去记忆，对吗？”  
“索玛，你什么时候发现的？”  
“就在你回极东那天。”索玛看裕不再隐瞒，也放缓了口气，“你一见到広，就发现他是你认识的人了，对吧？……不对，恐怕在更早之前。早在你听说BLOOD的事的时候，你就已经知道広是谁了。”  
“是的。”  
“可是不知为什么，広并不记得你的事。于是你也假装是第一次见他，隐瞒了一切。”  
“没错，就像你说的一样。”  
索玛深吸一口气，然后一把揪起裕的领口大吼了出来。  
“你这个大混蛋！”  
“呜哇！索玛你冷静点！”  
“八重小姐听到会杀了我们的！”  
大概是怕索玛真要动手，爱丽莎和浩太赶快冲了过来。  
裕此刻倒平静了许多，只是静静等着索玛的下文。  
“你还和以前一样，根本没有变化，不管什么事都只想自己一个人扛。那时你不是已经决定，不管遇到什么都要和我们一起面对了吗？你现在倒是看看我们啊！”  
裕的目光从索玛脸上移开，看了看爱丽莎，又看了看浩太。他们全都带着担心又恳切的神情，对裕点了点头。  
“对不起……”  
听到裕低着头轻声说，索玛才放开了他，没好气地哼了一声。  
“我知道你担心広，所以只要你坚持，我们不会阻拦你。但是，”他看着又抬起头的裕，“我们也要一起去。”  
“对啊，还有BLOOD的大家呢。広可是他们的队长，可不能撇开他们。”  
“没错没错，俗话说得好，人多力量大嘛！”  
“还有，”索玛也不管搭腔的两人，继续说道，“你和広的事，就算不是全部也行，也要告诉我们。”  
“嗯，我答应你。”  
索玛这才满意地点点头，转身面对爱丽莎和浩太。  
“你们帮这家伙准备一下，我去找榊那个大叔说明情况。”

“大家都在了吗？”  
榊博士走进极东支部的大厅，看了一圈，发现不光“摇篮”和BLOOD，其他部队的神机使们也都聚在了这里。  
他笑了笑，便直接进入了正题。  
“直到刚才，我们终于确定了BLOOD队长神威広的手环信号。”云雀立刻在大屏幕上显示出地图，一个光点正不停闪烁，“问题是这个地方……裕，你还有印象吗？”  
裕点了点头：“是研究所的位置。”  
整个极东支部，知道裕的过去的只有一小部分人，榊博士就是其中之一。  
“我调查了昨晚的监控，发现広是和支部新调来的医生一起离开的。虽然有些难以启齿，那个医生应该是研究所的生还者。因此我推断，広现在的处境可能不太妙。”  
大厅里立刻响起一阵喧嚣。虽然大家并不知道“研究所”代表着什么，但得知広有危险，所有人都紧张了起来。  
“检查了那个男人使用的终端后，我发现他和数个类似的研究组织有联系，其中甚至包括弗莱娅。”榊博士看了看震惊的BLOOD队员们，继续说，“他或许想要重启曾经的实验，所以找理由骗走了広。不过我推测他并没有什么同伴，因此我们只要直捣黄龙，把広救出来就可以了。”  
“那我们这就出发吧。”  
朱利乌斯立刻站了起来，可还没等榊博士点头，云雀突然叫了起来。  
“博士！目标地区附近出现大量荒神反应！可是……荒神并没有继续前进，而是像受到什么人操纵一样把目标地区围了起来。”  
“什么！”  
裕突然想起了那最后一次实验：“博士，这恐怕是……！”  
“嗯，他用広的能力做了什么吧？确实不能拖延了，可是这些荒神……”  
“荒神就交给我们处理吧！”  
第四部队的队长春臣突然拍了拍胸脯。  
“没错，还有我们在呢！”  
防卫班的班长辰巳也站了出来。  
“‘摇篮’和BLOOD就专心去救人，外面的荒神由我们来搞定！”  
“就这么办吧。”榊博士点了点头，“只要能救出広，应该就能打乱荒神的行动，也就是说，你们的行动是关键所在。”

“裕，你还是休息一下比较好。”  
极东支部的大型拖车里，索玛打量了一下裕的脸色，轻声劝道。  
刚才裕已经把过去的事都告诉了“摇篮”和BLOOD的人，此刻他脸色有些苍白，额头上渗出了一层细密的汗珠。  
“我没事……”裕笑了笑，看到索玛板起了脸，赶快又补充道，“我没骗你。就是刚刚说了太多，有点累。但是现在我还不想休息，我有点担心……”  
如果我闭上眼，是不是就不会醒来了。  
索玛不知是否察觉了裕的想法，但不再坚持。  
“索玛，我们能聊聊吗？”裕想要保持清醒，于是主动靠近索玛，“其实……我有点害怕。”  
索玛挑了挑眉，但没说什么，只是等着裕的下文。  
“昨晚，広来见我的时候，大概通过感应能力看到了过去发生的事，因为一时混乱才会被那个人所骗。可是同时，我也看到了広在与我分开后遇到的事。”  
広被好心人发现，然后送进了一家福利设施。那设施又小又穷，但里面的人都是热心肠的好人。虽然后来広被瑞秋看中成为神机使，在弗莱娅遇到很多困难，但也得到了BLOOD这样无可取代的家人。  
“我看到広生活得很幸福，真的很开心。所以……”  
“所以你觉得，他还是不要想起那些事，就这么生活下去比较好？他现在想起了一切，你觉得对不起他？”  
裕以沉默回答了索玛的疑问。  
“你还真是……对别人的事比谁都上心，怎么到了自己的问题上反而开始畏手畏脚了。”索玛叹了口气，“确实，広有了新的家人，生活的幸福美满。可是，你就不是他的家人了吗？”  
“索玛……”  
“就像你希望広幸福一样，広也一定希望你能快乐……而且我们也一样。”  
索玛似乎觉得说出这种话很难为情，别扭得转过脸去不肯看裕。但他想了想，还是又说了一句。  
“裕，无论是你还是広，都已经不是一个人了。”  
不知为何，听到索玛说的话，裕竟然感觉身体似乎轻松了起来。  
“谢谢你，索玛。多亏你和大家，我也终于能下定决心了。”  
裕拍了拍脸颊，重新振作起精神。  
広，我这就来救你。

进入荒神的包围圈后，其他部队的神机使们默契地集中一点攻击，很快就打开了一条路。裕等人乘坐的拖车便从这里冲进了研究所的区域。  
很快，他们就因为眼前看到的一切露出了惊讶的眼神。  
只见原本是一块平地的地方竟然打开了一个缺口，一个看来一直藏在地面下的通道出现在研究所的旁边。  
“裕，你记得有这种东西吗？”  
“……不，大概是我不知道的区域。我只知道研究所在地下有极为宽敞的空间，但从不知道还有这样的通道。”  
“感觉就像是在说‘请进’一样……”  
奈奈天真的脸上也不免带上了一丝迟疑。  
“肯定是陷阱，但是我们不得不去。”  
雪儿则冷静地说道。  
他们互相交换视线，然后保持着警惕一个一个走了进去。  
沿着这条通道走了一会儿，他们似乎来到了一个宽敞的空间里，但是这里没有什么光线，漆黑一片，几乎什么都看不清。唯有夜视能力优秀的索玛看到了什么，突然喊了一声。  
“散开！”  
没有必要再多说一句，众人立刻熟练地四散开，下一秒一道带着风声的沉重撞击声便在原地响起。  
这时，灯光突然亮起。他们这才发现已经来到了一个类似仓库的地方，大小和圣盾岛的中央区域差不多。  
虽然天花板上的灯已经有不少随着时间损坏了，但还是能勉强照亮这间仓库。  
他们也终于看清眼前出现的是什么。  
从大小来说，那东西和瑞秋制作的零号神机兵差不多大小，可构造看起来更加像是长了四条腿，大了一号的普通神机兵。  
裕立刻想起了榊博士所说的，“那个男人与弗莱娅有联系”这句话。  
“如何？你们喜欢这个玩具吗？这是当初我给那个博士提供有关感应能力的研究数据后，她送给我的。”  
一个男人的声音自仓库深处响起。裕循声看去，正看到那个男人坐在那里，脸上带笑地看着他们。  
“你这家伙……広在哪里！”  
朱利乌斯第一个咬牙切齿地问道。  
“嗯……如果你们能打败我的玩具，走到我面前，我就告诉你们。”  
他话音刚落，那台巨大的神机兵便再次对几人展开猛攻。和外表不相称的灵活动作让大家都吃了一惊，就算想要靠几个人缠住它，其他人趁机溜过去逮住那个男人，它也会立刻做出反应，阻止他们的行动。  
不仅如此，这台神机兵似乎还格外熟悉他们的战斗方式，每当有人想要做什么，它都能先一步展开攻势。  
可这里毕竟是聚集了极东支部的精英，渐渐便熟悉了该如何应对这台神机兵，只是暂时还无法抽出手去对付那个男人或是寻找広。  
“你们真是愚蠢，”男人似乎格外开心地“欣赏”着这场战斗，“只要我们的研究完成了，荒神什么的就只不过是些道具，你们就再也不需要战斗了。为什么你们却选择与我作对！”  
“控制荒神之后呢？”对研究最为清楚的就是裕了，他毫不犹豫地反驳道，“然后你们就会用控制的荒神去攻击别人……甚至控制人类！”  
“那又如何？身为位居上位的精英，手上能用的棋子总是越多越好。”  
“哼，精英，就你吗？”  
索玛的冷笑似乎激怒了那个男人，他突然怪叫起来：“给我住嘴，你们这些愚蠢的家伙！你们又怎么能理解我们的理想！如果那时不是他……”他站了起来，恶狠狠地指着裕，“如果不是他带走了我们最优秀的作品，我们早就成功了！只要控制住荒神，我们就是拯救了世界！到时候我们就能取代芬里尔，成为支配这个世界的人！”  
“広不是你们用来实现野心的工具！”  
“但是很可惜，你的努力都白费了。因为你的愚行，不光你自己很快就会送命，広你也救不了！因为你只是一个失败的半成品！”  
“或许我的能力确实不够，不能像你说的那样‘拯救世界’……”裕淡淡一笑，“可是这能力让我得以帮助了无数人，也让我能与重要的伙伴心意相通！”  
“心意相通……”男人嘲讽地看着裕，“那你就试试，能不能和现在的広心意相通吧。”  
裕意识到男人话里有话，虽然知道使用感应能力有风险，却还是开启了血技——这是他现在唯一知道的，肯定能启动感应能力的方法。  
“什……！”  
“裕！怎么了！”  
看到瞬间愣在原地的裕，仓库里的众人表情都有了变化。  
带着不安和疑惑看着裕的，是“摇篮”和BLOOD的同伴们。  
带着讽刺与恶意看着裕的，是曾身为研究员的男人。  
裕嘴唇翕动，好不容易才吐出一句话。  
“広……在神机兵里……”


	11. 10

一片混沌的意识中，広似乎听到了什么。  
他睁开眼，茫然地看了看四周，却只能看到一片黑暗。  
不知为何，広感觉格外地困倦，忍不住又要闭起双眼。  
可这次，虽然还是听不清，但那个声音又变得更响亮了些。  
够了，我很累了。让我休息吧，不要再打扰我了……  
他简直想要捂起耳朵，可就在这时，格外清晰的一声呼唤穿透了无边的黑暗，仿佛带来了一线光明。  
“広！”  
広猛得抬起头来，有些怀疑自己的耳朵。  
可是紧接着，更多不同的呼唤自己的声音也接连传来，黑暗也渐渐褪去了。  
他终于意识到那是谁的声音。既有BLOOD的同伴们的声音，也有“摇篮”的前辈们的声音……还有那个人的声音。  
“裕……哥哥……”  
像在那个梦中一样，広对着光传来的方向伸出了手。  
突然间，眼前的景色便改变了。

“哎？这是哪？我怎么……”  
等広反应过来，发现自己竟漂浮在半空，俯视着一场战斗。  
他很快就发现正在战斗的就是自己的同伴，可是他们似乎并没意识到広在这里，而是对着一台造型奇特的神机兵喊着什么。  
而且不知为何，尽管神机兵正不停展开攻击，大家却只是一昧的防守。这种消极的战斗方法根本不像広知道的他们。  
“到底是怎么回事……”  
広转而看向神机兵，却发现自己的目光竟能穿透厚重的装甲，一直看到神机兵的内部。  
这时，他才终于意识到不对劲。  
“我……在驾驶神机兵？”  
看着坐在神机兵里，周身被各种管线缠绕的那个面无表情的自己，広忍不住把双手抬起在眼前。  
那双半透明的手正在告诉広，他的意识已经与身体彻底分离开了。  
“对了……我被那个男人洗脑……成了对他唯命是从的人偶……”  
记忆慢慢复苏，広的意识体竟颤抖起来。  
“大家是害怕伤害到我，才无法进攻……”  
眼看着一昧采取守势的大家被神机兵逼得不断后退，広一咬牙，便冲进了神机兵里。  
“停下！快停下！不要再继续了！”  
他试图回到自己的身体里，却只能看到半透明的双手穿过那个不受控制的身体。  
“呀！”  
一声悲鸣让広抬起头，正看到奈奈被打飞了出去。爱丽莎和莉薇为了保护她立刻冲上来，但也被神机兵一挥长刀扫了出去。  
“可恶！”  
基尔和罗密欧试图进攻，但神机兵高高抬起前脚后重重砸在地上，让他们无法站稳。趁这功夫，神机兵猛得撞了上去。  
“休想！”  
雪儿和浩太立刻展开射击，想要拖住神机兵，奈何子弹打在装甲上几乎毫无作用。神机兵对他们发射出几枚炮弹，于是两人只能仓皇闪避。  
就在这时，前后左右闪现出四个人影。裕、索玛、朱利乌斯以及林道把神机兵包围住，同时攻击起神机兵的四条腿。  
似乎总算起了作用，神机兵的身形稍稍摇晃起来，可偏偏在这时……  
“裕！”  
听到索玛惊慌的声音，広连忙看向裕的方向。只见他一贯顺畅的斩击竟然变得十分迟缓，仿佛已经没有力气再举起那沉重的神机。  
他的身体还没有恢复，就为了我跑来这里……！  
“做得好，広。”突然身后传来一个冷酷的声音，広回过头，这才发现那个男人就站在仓库深处，“现在，我命令你，杀了神薙裕。”  
“不……住手……！”  
脱离了広的意志，神机兵一脚把闪避不及的裕踢了出去。它猛得扭动身子，把仍在攻击自己的三人震退，举起长刀便对着裕走了过去。  
“不要……不要伤害他！”  
広带着哭腔喊着，却仍然无法阻止神机兵的行动，仅是个意识体的自己甚至连真正的眼泪都流不出。  
眼看着神机兵对裕高高举起长刀，然后毫不犹豫地挥下，広终于绝望地闭上了双眼。  
“裕哥哥……！”

“広，你在那里吗？”  
听到这个无比平静的声音，広突然睁开了眼。  
神机兵的长刀微微颤抖，并未完全挥下。挡住了这一击的，是架起神机的林道和朱利乌斯。  
与此同时，索玛冲到裕身边，支撑着他站了起来。  
裕的目光柔和而坚定，径直看向神机兵的中心……毫无疑问，他正看着広。  
“不行……”広意识到了什么，“快停下！不能再使用感应能力了！不然……”  
“広，”裕仍然平和地看着他，“我不会死的。”  
“裕哥哥……？”  
“极东支部原•第一部队的第一条队规，就是‘不能死’。”  
听到这句话，林道忍不住苦笑了一下。  
“所以我不会被你杀死，也绝不会输给自己的力量。”裕的语气十分坚定，就和十几年前始终支撑着広那时一模一样，“我绝对会掌握住这力量，然后和你一起活下去。所以……”  
裕深吸一口气，然后喊了出来：“你也不要输给自己，知道吗！”  
仿佛有一股暖流涌上心头，让広感到原本几乎快要失去感觉的手脚又有了知觉。  
“没错！広，不要输啊！”  
“広！加油！”  
広环顾四周，看到大家全都重新站了起来，正看着自己。  
可是这怎么可能……大家明明没有感应能力……  
広的疑惑很快就得到了解答，现在的他甚至能够看到裕身上出现了一条隐约的光带，把在场的同伴们全都连接了起来……  
……也连在了自己身上。  
这一定才是感应能力的意义所在。

“开什么玩笑！快杀了他！动起来！你在干什么！”  
总算察觉到不对劲，男人的声音变得歇斯底里起来。可神机兵仍然没有对他的命令做出反应。  
裕轻轻推开索玛，对仍有些担心的他点了点头，然后闭起眼，举起了神机。  
等他睁开双眼，苍蓝的刀刃上已经缠绕上鲜红的光晕。  
裕没有犹豫，一个箭步冲上前去，对着神机兵胸口的装甲砍了下去。金属外壳应声而裂，露出了里面的広。  
朱利乌斯立刻跃上神机兵，强行扯开缠绕在広身上的管线，然后接住了无力滑落的広的身体。  
就在朱利乌斯扶着広跳落至地面的同时，広睁开了眼，正看到被索玛搀扶的裕走到眼前。  
“広……！”  
裕一把揽住了広，结果两个人一起站不稳地坐在了地上。  
可就算这样裕也没有放开広，虽然被大家注视着有些不好意思，広也还是回抱住了裕。  
“裕哥哥……”  
对不起、我很想你、你没事吗……  
千言万语涌上広的心头，但他最后只是轻声说道：“谢谢……”

“混蛋！别以为这就结束了！”  
听到这个声音，広才想起来那个男人还在的事。  
说实话，他现在只想赶快拉着裕回极东支部好好检查一下身体，然后和裕尽情叙旧，压根没心思再搭理那个男人。  
但他很明显不肯善罢甘休。  
“就算没有你，这台记载了你们战斗方式的神机兵也能自主战斗，把你们全都葬送在这里！等着吧，広，我要在你面前把他们全都杀了。还有外面那些人，也都会死在荒神手下。広，我要让你明白服从我才是你唯一的出路！”  
他看来根本不明白，不再需要顾虑被困在神机兵里的広，眼前这些神机使根本就不会把这台神机兵放在眼里。  
男人拿出一个类似遥控器的东西摆弄了几下，巨大的神机兵便歪歪斜斜地重新站了起来。  
索玛等人立刻把裕和広护在身后，可没等他们出手，那台神机兵里就传出几声爆响。  
只见神机兵像是完全无视了眼前的神机使们，原地转了几个圈后，竟径直向那个男人走去。  
“怎、怎么回事？为什么不听使唤！”  
男人惊慌失措地戳着手中的遥控器，却眼见着神机兵越来越接近，那巨大的影子渐渐覆盖了他。  
“不……不要啊！！！”  
下一瞬间，神机兵便彻底倾斜倒下。几人还没来得及确认男人是否被压在了下面，神机兵就突然爆炸了。  
“……结束了？”  
过了好一阵子，広才打破了沉默。  
“哼，这种死法真是便宜他了。”  
索玛没好气地撇了撇嘴。  
“喂！外面好像也结束了！”  
和外面的部下取得了联系的浩太对大家喊着。似乎是失去了広的感应能力控制，挡在外面的荒神立刻变得群龙无首，很快就被清理干净了。  
“那么，我们也该回去了。”  
裕想要站起来，但他看来还没完全恢复，仍然有些站不稳。  
这次没等索玛扶住裕，広便抢先让裕靠在了自己肩头。  
“今后，该轮到我来保护裕哥哥了。”  
“是吗？那広要多加努力了，我可不觉得现在的自己需要靠広来保护。”  
“呜……”  
“极东最强”毕竟不是说着玩的，広无言反驳，只好又鼓起了腮帮子。  
见状，裕笑着揉了揉他的头发。  
“但是，我会很期待和広并肩作战的。”  
听到裕的话，広的脸上瞬间绽开灿烂的笑容。  
“是……！”


	12. 尾声

“没事了？”  
大家异口同声地问道。  
“是的，裕已经完全康复了。”  
榊博士看起来很得意地点了点头。  
“可是我记得，大叔你也没进行过什么治疗啊？”  
听到索玛的话，榊博士立刻泄了气。  
“嗯，说来惭愧，确实没我什么事。”他推了推眼镜，“之前我不是解释过吗？感应能力、血之力，都是与精神挂钩的，会受到使用者的精神与意志力的影响。”  
“我想，是裕强大的意志征服了感应能力……所以，那力量以后不会对他造成反噬了。”  
“不管怎么说，结果还是很好的。”  
林道笑着总结道。  
“说起来，关键人物的裕呢？”  
“啊，这么说来，広也不在。”  
“哦，我今早已经告诉过他们这个结果，所以他们俩一起开心地执行任务去了。”  
“啧。”索玛忍不住咋舌，“动作还真快。”

“裕哥哥，我这边解决掉了！”  
听到広的声音，裕擦了一把汗，笑着回过头来。  
“我这边也刚结束。”  
“呜哇，裕哥哥，你又搞得满脸是血了！”  
“広，你的脸上也很精彩哦。”  
“咦？！”広慌忙擦了擦脸，“哇，真的！”  
“嗯……我记得这边有个水塘……”  
“等一下，裕哥哥！那只是个雨水积攒起来的水坑吧？！”  
裕看起来很不解地看着広：“只要能用不就行吗？”  
“不行不行不行！我有带水来，等回到车上再清理吧！”  
“可是饮用水是很重要的资源，怎么能浪费呢。”  
“没关系！因为有‘神域’，这点水还是可以用的！”  
拼命阻止了裕，広忍不住松了口气。  
看着広的样子，裕则笑了出来。  
“啊，”広立刻察觉了什么，“裕哥哥，你又在耍我玩了！”  
“抱歉抱歉，看広那么认真，我实在忍不住……”  
“呜……！”  
就在这时，直到刚才为止还遮蔽着天空的乌云散开了，露出了一缕阳光。  
“太阳……”  
広微微眯起眼睛，看着从云缝间露出真容的太阳。  
“広？”  
“裕哥哥，我们到有太阳的外面来了。”広突然想起了那个时候的对话，“我们一起。”  
“……是啊。”  
于是裕也温柔地笑了，像当年一样摸了摸広的头顶。  
“呜……我已经不是小孩子了，裕哥哥！”  
“是啊是啊，広最近真的进步神速。”  
无视掉裕有些敷衍的前半句回应，広用力握了握拳：“那当然，我可是把‘保护裕哥哥’当做目标在努力的！”  
“唉，为了不被広赶上，我也要再加把劲了。”  
“为什么啦？！”  
今天，他们也在誓言守护彼此的道路上前进着。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！  
> 还有一篇広x裕的番外车过几天再发！


End file.
